just another nuts adventure
by yu-gi motta
Summary: ...Puffy amy yumi se pierde en una dimensión donde no existe la música
1. ¿Alguien ah visto a Kaz?

I

¿Alguien ah visto a kaz?

Había un extraño ambiente de paz en el autobús, Ami había estado viendo dibujos animados durante horas, Yumi estaba practicando la guitarra, estaban tan concentradas en lo suyo que en verdad el mundo exterior no les importaba, y así pasó esa tarde, hasta que llegó la hora de partir, estaban estacionados en algún lugar de la carretera junto a una estación de gasolina cerca de un restaurante, iban canino a una presentación en México, D.F. en el barrio de Tepito, Yumi salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la de Kaz, tocó a la puerta –Kaz?- preguntó sin obtener una respuesta, finalmente decidió abrir la puerta y Kaz no estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- pensó, y lo buscó en la cocina, en la cabina, en el baño, y en todos los lugares donde podría estar, pero no lo encontró, al rendirse hizo algo que no quiso hacer en todo el día, se acercó a Ami a preguntarle

-Ami…¿has visto a Kaz?

-…..

-¿Ami?

-….

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ SI HAS VISTO A KAZ?!!!- gritó Yumi completamente desesperada- ¡¡¡YA ES HORA DE IRNOS O NO LLEGAREMOS A TIEMPO!!!

-Ami volteó a verla lentamente, su aspecto no era muy saludable, tenía los ojos irritados, su expresión era una expresión perdida, como embobada, después de unos segundos comenzó a hablar

-No tengo idea de donde está Kaz…- Dijo muy pausadamente- No me interrumpas, intento ver la televisión.

-Está bien - dijo Yumi – iré a buscarlo afuera – se fue sin esperar una respuesta, o que Ami la escuchara siquiera.

Un poco preocupada salió y lo buscó en el restaurante, sin encontrarlo, preguntó por él y nadie le había visto en ese día, ni en la estación de gasolina, no pudo ir muy lejos, pensó, después de todo no podía moverse sin el autobús, y estaban varados en medio de la nada, regresó al autobús y buscó nuevamente, esta vez en busca de alguna nota o algún indicio de donde pudiera estar, revisó el estudio, la cocina el baño, en fin, todo el autobús y no encontró nada, finalmente decidió entrar a buscar a la habitación de Kaz, era un lugar muy misterioso y desagradable, por lo que no había querido entrar, pero era el único lugar que no había revisado aún.

Revisó la habitación, todo parecía normal, sólo el ya habitual desorden de Kaz, sin embargo después encontró algo que no había notado, había entre todo el desorden de ropa, basura e incluso…comida, un espacio redondo, que estaba perfectamente limpio, lo cual en esa habitación era algo muy extraño, pero fuera de eso, no vio nada más, así que salió de la habitación.

-Será mejor partir sin él- pensó en voz alta – no hay rastro de él y nos estamos retrasando ya perdimos dos horas, si él se fue a otro lugar ya nos alcanzará-

Y así, guiada por un GPS Yumi arrancó el autobús y se dirigió destino a Tepito.

Hola! soy yu-gi motta, este es mi segundo fan-fic, que estaré escribiendo simultaneamente junto con el de code lyoko (asi que tenganme paciencia), y es además el segundo fan-fic en español, lo escribi por un simple impulso porque el otro fanfic aun no tiene sentido, dejenme un review porfa y lean "la sombra del pasado", mi fan-fic en español de Code Lyoko.


	2. ¿Y ahora donde estamos?

II

¿Y ahora donde estamos?

Y asi pasaron 5 horas, pasaba la media noche y Yumi seguia conduciendo rumbo a Tepito, quería descansar pero sabía que no podía pues ya llevaban 2 horas de retraso sin embargo ya se le cerraban los ojos, y no estaba acostumbrada a manejar tanto, porque usualmente Kaz era el que lo hacía, asi que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezaran a cerrársele los ojos, y antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormida al volante, con el autobús andando.

Despertó al día siguiente, se sobresaltó al recordar que se había quedado dormida al volante, pero al mirar por la ventana vio que no había chocado, fue a buscar a Ami para ver si estaba bien, fue a su habitación y la encontró profundamente dormida, lo cual la alivió un poco.

Salió del autobús para ver donde se encontraban, se sorprendió al ver que no había carretera visible a la distancia –¿habré conducido tan lejos de la carretera?-pensó.

Entró y trató de echar a andar el autobús pero no pudo, aunque el tanque indicaba que si había gasolina pero al parecer la batería se habia agotado al parecer, así que salió a buscar ayuda, caminó varios kilómetros pero solo había grandes campos abiertos, pasto y flores, pero no podía vislumbrar la carretera...pero si pudo ver a una pequeña persona a la distancia, que se aproximaba corriendo.

-¿¿Kaz?? se preguntó Yumi, se acercó tambien rápidamente

Cuando por fin se acercaron lo suficiente, Yumi comenzó a gritarle a Kaz -¡¡¡¡Donde demonios has estado...te busqué por horas!! ¡¡¡tuve que irme sin ti!!!

-La verdad no tengo idea de lo que pasó...-le respondió Kaz- vi una enorme luz verde un mi cuarto, luego sentí que caía, me golpee en la cabeza y desperté aquí...

-Que extraño- dijo Yumi, yo me quedé dormida al volante y desperté aquí-

-Bueno, no hay carreteras aquí, pero pude ver una pequeña ciudad hacia aya-dijo señalando hacia...lo que podría ser el norte...

-Bueno, el autobús no sirve asi que debemos regresar por Ami e ir a pie

Así lo hicieron y después de mucho caminar Ami, Yumi y Kaz llegaron a el límite de la ciudad, una gran muralla que lo rodeaba todo, que sólo permitía el acceso al lugar por una puerta, la cual tocaron.

Un hombre se asomó por una pequeña ventanilla en la puerta

-¿Quién?- preguntó

-Hola, somos Puffy Ami Yumi, este es nuestro representante Kaz, disculpe, ¿¿sabe como llegamos a Tepito??- preguntó Ami

-¿Te...pi...too?...¿que es tepito?

-Disculpe – Dijo Yumi- creo que mi amiga ah sido muy específica queremos llegar a México D.F.

-¿¿Mé...xico??

-Bueno ¿¿podría decirnos donde estamos??

-Estás en la ciudad de Otipet, pueden pasar si así lo desean

-La puertas se abrieron y ellos pasaron, lo que vieron fu impactante, esta era una civilización mucho muy desarrollada, por todas partes había edificios tan altos que no se distinguía dónde terminaban, autos voladores, y miles de habitantes caminando por las calles, lo que vieron los había impactado mucho, estaban seguros de que, las cosas no eran normales.

hey!!! aquí yu-gi motta!!! después de mucho tiempo (hiba a decir espera...pero no se si hay quien realmente lea esto y espere los nuevos capítulos) les dej el capítulo 2, esta historia es de capítulos cortos, como pueden ver, para que no se aburran tan rápido jajaja, bno esperen el tercero que les prometo viene más rápido gracias!!! y dejen su review


	3. Music

III

Una vez dentro de la ciudad Ami, Yumi, y Kaz quedaron fascinados por la increíble organización que tenía esta pequeña sociedad, es decir, todo era exageradamente ordenado, los autos voladores circulaban en varios niveles, uno encima del otro, no había tráfico, ni el ruido urbano al que estaban tan acostumbrados, los peatones en las banquetas se movían en filas, y esperaban su turno para cruzar las calles, en su nivel de circulación más cercano al piso, y se sentía extraño caminar por estas calles para Ami, Yumi y Kaz, quienes en más de una ocasión chocaron con otras personas, pero al cabo de un tiempo lograron acostumbrarse al ritmo del caminar de lo que se le podía llamar una gran fila, que se desplazaba ágil y rápidamente entre las calles, pero aún así no sabían a dónde ir, necesitaban orientación, puesto que querían llegar a Tepito, sin embargo todos sabían que era tarde para llegar y preparar el concierto a tiempo.

Preguntaron a varias personas dónde quedaba tepito, pero nadie supo responder, al preguntar donde estaban todos respondían que estaban en Otipet, y cuando preguntaban en que país o región, les miraban con una cara de bicho raro, esto confirmó su sospecha de que las cosas no andaban bien.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a un imponente edificio, no tan moderno como los otros, de hecho éste era el único edificio hecho con piedra, y no era tan alto como los rascacielos, les dio curiosidad y decidieron entrar allí, sin embargo al llegar un hombre en la puerta no los dejó entrar.

-Saben que no pueden molestar al líder supremo, continúen por favor-les dijo

-Pero nosotros...

-Calla- Los interrumpió el guardia, no desafíes mi autoridad o terminarán en las mazmorras.  
Y así, sin poder discutir con el guardia siguieron caminando en la organizada multitud por las calles, de pronto sintieron hambre y entraron a lo que parecía un restaurante...

-Este parece ser un lugar...agradable-dijo Ami titubeando.

-Para mi cualquier lugar es bueno mientras haya comido dijo Yumi

Sin embargo, ese no era un restaurante que ellos considerarían normal, en ese restaurante de civilización futurista, había miles de mesas y mesas personas, en cuanto entraron una plataforma del piso comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y luego hacia delante, lo hacía flotando en el aire, sin rieles o algo que se le pareciera, después de subir varios pisos, finalmente los llevó a una mesa con exactamente 3 sillas, en este restaurante la administración del espacio era increíble.

Se acercó un robot a tomarles la orden, mientras esperaban a que llegara la comida, Yumi sacó su reproductor de MP3, esto causó curiosidad en una niña que estaba en una mesa ahí cerca

-¿Qué es eso en tus oidos?

-Son...audífonos niña...no me molestes

-¿¿Audífonos??

-...Si ya sabes...audífonos...IPOD...rock...música

-¿¿Rock??...Mú...si...ca??

-Si¿¿eres tonta o que??

-NO SOY TONTA- replicó la niña lanzando una mirada de desprecio a Yumi, seguido de esto le quitó uno de sus audífonos y trató de ponerlo en su oído imitando el modo en que Yumi lo había hecho...al escuchar la música por unos segundos se había quedado maravillada...

-WOOOOOW- gritó ella-esto...es increíble...es tan bello tantos sonidos...y...-

Se armó tanto escándalo en el restaurante, tanto que los obligaron a todos a retirarse...

-Yumi- dijo Ami- creo que sería buena idea mostrarle a esta gente un poco de lo que es buena música

-Por lo que yo veo...debemos empezar por mostrarles lo que es música...vamos al autobús por los instrumentos.

Así lo hicieron, salieron de la ciudad por las grandes puertas, y notaron que mucha gente los seguía.

-¿Hay alguna especie de vehículo que podamos tomar para salir de la ciudad?

-Es peligroso salir de la ciudad -advirtió un aldeano- pero les puedo prestar mi hipermóvil

Y acerco un vehículo flotante hasta ellos, lo abordaron y Kaz se sobresaltó al notar, que el "auto" por llamarle de algún modo no tenía volante.

-¿Cómo funciona?-preguntó Kaz

-Solo piensen a donde quieren ir...-dijo el aldeano

-Así lo hicieron, y al pensar en el autobús el vehículo arrancó a gran velocidad y los llevó hasta ahí en un parpadeo.

Cargaron sus instrumentos en el vehículo, que resultó tener una especie de cajuela sin fondo donde cupo todo y no parecía sobrar espacio.

Regresaron pues a la ciudad y después de tener que preguntar como sacar los instrumentos de la cajuela (no pensaron en ello cuando los arrojaron allí fácilmente) después de solo unos minutos lograron adaptarse a las fuentes de energía eléctrica de aquél lugar y comenzó el concierto.

Los que allí estaban quedaron fascinados, no tardaron mucho en comenzar a bailar, sin que ellos siquiera supieran lo que estaban haciendo.

La pasaron muy bien, pronto Ami daba clases de batería a unos cuantos curiosos que se acercaban y Yumi hacía lo mismo con la guitarra...estaban todos muy entusiasmados hasta que...

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?!!!

-Disculpe-Dijo Ami – Hemos hecho un pequeño concierto

-¿¿Concierto??

-Así es

-Lo siento, pero tendrán que acompañarme

Antes de que pudieran decir algo se acercaron 3 enormes tipos los tomaron por sorpresa cubriéndoles la cabeza con sacos a los tres...y oyeron como los llevaban...pero no sabían a dónde.


	4. Atrapados

IV

Yumi despertó y abrió los ojos, se alegró al ver que ya no tenía la cara cubierta, y por un momento, el pensamiento de "que extraña pesadilla" pasó por su mente, sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba encadenada y volteó a ver a Ami y a Kaz, que estaban en la misma situación.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó a Ami

-No lo sé- le respondió – Nosotros también acabamos de despertar

Yumi vio a su alrededor, estaban en una especie de mazmorra, las paredes eran de piedra y era un lugar muy frío...

-Supongo que estamos en ese gran edificio de piedra, y varios metros bajo la tierra

-Si, tiene sentido- dijo Ami, quien comenzó a temblar de frío- Lo mejor será que escapemos de aquí- Y dicho esto comenzó a levantar los pies hasta llegar a su cabeza, tomó un pasador con los dedos de los pies, se lo colocó en la boca y abrió el cerrojo de las esposas que la encadenaba, quedó colgando de cabeza unos segundos y procedió a liberarse los pies, hecho esto liberó a sus amigos, había que admitir que, para ser una sociedad muy avanzada, esos cerrojos eran viejísimos, lo que facilitó abrirlos.

-Wow, que hábil eres- dijo Ami

-¿Recuerdas que fui clavadista? bueno, digamos que también experimenté con gimnasia muy avanzada...pero prefiero no hablar de eso, salgamos de aquí.

Abrieron la puerta con un poco más de dificultad de la que se libraron de las cadenas, pero a fin de cuentas lograron salir, sigilosamente las chicas hicieron que Kaz asomara la cabeza para ver si había moros en la costa, todo parecía tranquilo, no había un solo guardia de seguridad, era demasiado fácil, parecía en efecto que, querían que se escaparan.

Salieron y vieron lo que parecía un largo y oscuro pasillo de piedra, sin embargo no podían ver muy claramente, pues estaba en absoluta oscuridad, a diferencia de la habitación donde los habían encerrado, en la que había mucha luz proveniente de alguna fuente misteriosa.

Trataron de usar un celular como lámpara, sin embargo al encenderlo éste explotó, cayó al piso incendió una antorcha que había allí, alumbrando el lugar.

-AAAAYYY- gritó Ami y sus gritos resonaron por todo el vació lugar,

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yumi

-Es...es...es...UN CADÁVER!!!!!

Yumi volteó al piso y efectivamente, vio un esqueleto en el piso, que se aferraba a la antorcha que acababan de encender.

-No te preocupes-Trató de tranquilizar a Ami- Seguro...no sé... es de plástico

-No, no lo es, y esto no es un pasillo mira!!

Señaló al frente, iluminado por la antorcha, se veía muy bien, no era un largo pasillo, doblaba a la derecha, Yumi se acercó y notó que ese pasillo seguía de largo, y luego atravesaba otro pasillo perpendicularmente, llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraban en un laberinto de piedra.

-MORIREMOS!!! MORIREMOS COMO ÉL ANTES DE SALIR DE AQUÍ

-Dejen de gritar o nos escucharán- dijo Kaz

-¿Quién nos va a escuchar aquí, es obvio que estamos atrapados?

En ese momento escucharon una respiración muy lenta y apareció una enorme y horrible bestia, muy parecida a un Jabalí pero de un tamaño enorme con aguijón de abeja y alas

-CORRAAAAAN- gritó Kaz, y los tres corrieron por el laberinto siendo perseguidos por el animal, kaz lanzó la antorcha hacia la derecha en un corredor que cruzaba al que atravesaban, a donde se dirigió la bestia, ellos corrieron al lado opuesto y trataron de refugiarse.

-Genial, eso era lo que nos faltaba-Dijo Yumi

-Esta vez si vamos a Morir- Dijo una pesimista Ami

-No sirve ningún aparato eléctrico aquí-Dijo Kaz- los celulares explotan...me imagino que le pasaría lo mismo a mi GPS.

Sin embargo, antes de poder tener un respiro, la bestia los había encontrado, corrieron nuevamente, esta vez fue más difícil, pues iban a oscuras, no tardaron en chocar con una y otra pared, lo que le dio a Kaz una idea.

Cuando ya habían agarrado velocidad en el pasillo más largo que encontraron, Kaz paró en seco, y las chicas también, la criatura chocó con la pared y quedó inconsciente, haciendo un agujero en el muro, vieron luz, cosa que Kaz no esperaba, y se acercaron al agujero, había otro pasillo, esta vez recto, iluminado por lámparas, había unas escaleras al final.

Subieron por ellas y llegaron hasta un vestíbulo, se alegraban de ver luz, luz del sol, habían salido a una especie de callejón, no había guardias, y sin embargo de pronto escucharon una voz detrás de ellos:

-Pareje que han logrado ejcapar de mi laberinto


	5. Un lider indeseado

V

Los tres voltearon, desconcertados de oír esa voz extrañamente familiar, voltearon y sus extrañas sospechas fueron confirmadas, en verdad no esperaban ver a...

-¡¡¡¡EL PEJE!!!!- gritó Kaz

Y así fue, ante el apareció la figura del peje, anciano no muy alto, de pelo muy canoso y extraña nariz, y con ese...ese horrible gallo parado en el cabello...los guardias del peje los escoltaron hasta una oficina.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros peje?- Preguntó Kaz

-Joy el líder jupremo para ti

-Oh vamos-dijo Yumi- ¿¿no te gusta peje??

-No

-¿Pejecito?

-Nop

-¡¡Ya sé!! Andresillo

-¡¡¡NO!!!

-¿¿Manuelito??

-¡¡¡QUE NO!!!

-¿¿Manolo??

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO

-AMLO?? No, espera...MALO!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡¡¡esta vez ya sé!!! ¡¡Pelele!!

-Líder jupremo para ujtedej y je callan

-Oh bueno (hay que delicadito -.-)...espera un minuto... ¿que demonios haces aquí...y que es este lugar?

-Rayoj... creí que ejte día nunca llegaría...ya me lo temía yo...verán... ejta ej una dimenjión paralela a la juya, descubrí el portal para llegar aquí dejpuéj de perder laj elecciones en México y dejcubrí a ejta sociedad primitiva, fájil de dominar, me convertí en ju líder jupremo y loj guié en el camino hajia el progrejo.

-Eso no tiene sentido- Interrumpió Ami- No pudiste haber hecho progresar a una sociedad primitiva a este grado en sólo un año.

-Ejo ej lo interejante de todo ejto- Dijo el peje- El tiempo transcurre máj rápido en ejta dimenjión, lo que para nojotroj ej un mes ¡¡para elloj ej un siglo!!...-Hizo una pausa- Nunca creí una palabra de eja teoría de la relatividad hajta ahora...yo lej di laj bases para el progrejo y elloj con ju inteligencia han llegado a niveles inimaginables en lo que en nuejtra dimensión no ej ni un año!!!

-Y supongo que tu les dices que hacer- Dijo Ami

-Naturalmente, joy el líder jupremo

-Pero entonces no les permites pensar por si mismos

-Yo jé lo que ej mejor para elloj, ejta ej la sociedad perfecta, ejto pudo jer México

-Claro...un montón de zombies...ni siquiera saben lo que es la música

-No lej mostraría ejo...la mújica ej un medio de expresión...-Hizo otra pausa, esta vez más larga-...Pero ahora que me han dejcubierto no permitiré que regresen a la dimenjión de donde vinieron y me acujen, tampoco laj dejaré aquí para hajer que mi pueblo je me revele...ají que tendré que matarlaj...

El peje sacó una pistola, le apuntó a Kaz directo a la cabeza (a la altura más o menos del estomago de las chicas)

En ese instante, voló el techo de la oficina, un trozo del techo cayó en la cabeza del peje y lo dejó inconsciente.

-Vengan con nosotros- Dijo una grave voz de un hombre que portaba una máscara.

Fueron tras él y sus compañeros, el hombre las invitó a subirse a un gran hipermóvil negro (que parecía una hummer...pero del futuro XD), los compañeros del hombre subieron a otros hipermóviles ahí cerca y se dispersaron rápidamente.

Se sentaron en el hipermóvil, el hombre con máscara se sentó en un asiento frente a Ami, Yumi y Kaz, donde ya había otro hombre, delgado de cabello no muy largo que usaba lentes.

El hombre enmascarado se quitó la máscara, mostrando su rostro, era un hombre robusto moreno, y de cabello muy largo hecho en muchas rastas, estilo jamaica

-Yo soy feo- se presentó

-Ya lo creo- dijo Yumi- eso no tienes que decírnoslo...aunque bueno, admitirlo es el primer paso...yo que tú...

-FEO ES MI NOMBRE- interrumpió a Yumi

-En realidad es Fernando- dijo el hombre, de apariencia un tanto anémica al lado de Feo en un tono muy pacheco-Pero "Feo" es más corto (aunque en realidad si está feo XD)-

-¡¡¡PACHECO!!!- gritó Feo

-Ah si, lo siento (que modales los míos), Brian Pacheco para servirles, soy parte del equipo de Feo, Pueden llamarme Brian.

-Bueno-siguió Feo (osease siguió hablando XD)- estamos aquí por...

Mientras Feo empezaba su discurso, Brian decía chistes "es tan feo que su mamá en ves de darle pecho le dio la espalda XD" susurraba

-¡¡¡¡¡PACHECOOOO!!!!!- Gritó Feo, de forma fea [N/A: XD, seguido de esto cerró los ojos y una puerta del hipermóvil se abrió y Brian calló a la calle y rodó (lo peor del caso es que se encontraban en el tercer nivel de circulación sobre el piso, así que rebotó contra unos autos antes de hacerlo)-Bueno, como les iba diciendo, yo soy el líder de la organización sin nombre contra el Líder supremo, somos gente que ah adquirido conciencia propia, y que no soportamos el dominio total del Líder, creemos que ustedes deben unirse a nosotros mostraron habilidades excepcionales el otro día, eso que hicieron. La combinación de sonidos fue extraordinariamente bella.

-Eso es música-explicó Ami

-Rock-le corrigió Yumi

-¿¿Música??-Dijo Feo-¿Así le llaman? suena bien, pero bueno, ¿aceptan unirse a nosotros? deben tomar una de estas píldoras... ¿¿a que demonios?? ¿¿Cual era cual??- Volvió a cerrar los ojos y entonces el hipermóvil se detuvo y giró repentinamente y bajaron hasta donde estaba Brian.

Lo siento-Dijo feo- Sube al hipermóvil...necesito saber que hace cada píldora

-Claro-dijo Brian que entró al auto sin quejarse

Bueno, deben tomar una de estas píldoras, una los hará abrir los ojos a la realidad del líder supremo y les dará mente individual y todo lo van a ver bien loco y bien colorido- dijo Brian, que esta vez sonó demasiado Pacheco-La otra...los hará también sentir bien looco y van a experimentar un viajezote y despertarán en una cama (si tienen suerte) sin recordar lo que hicieron los 5 días anteriores.

-Uuuy suena bien- dijo animado Kaz

-Pero no las necesitamos-dijo cortantemente Yumi - nosotros venimos de otra dimensión, conocemos al pej...Líder Supremo, sabemos sus orígenes y de lo que podría ser capaz.

-Excelente- dijo Feo- Ustedes son lo que esperábamos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas después estaban en una junta con varias personas, Feo abrió la sesión

-Comencemos con la junta- dijo Feo- el día de hoy encontramos tres nuevos elementos que tienen información importante del líder supremo

Se oyeron murmullos de aprobación, después feo los silenció para tomar nuevamente la palabra.

-Les cederé la palabra a ellos, para que les hagan preguntas, y así pasaron 1 hora, los miembros del grupo de la rebelión hicieron preguntas que Ami Yumi y Kaz respondieron con lo poco que ellos sabían del peje (pues son japoneses), sobre como intentó ser presidente de México entre otras cosas.

-Así que en resumen- preguntó Brian, que seguía sonando muy Pacheco- Al que más teme el líder supremo, quien es?

-Es...-dijo Ami- el innombrable

-¿¿Voldemort??

-No, Salinas de Gortari

-OOOOO y ese es...

-No importa mientras hagamos que el "Líder Supremo" crea que el innombrable

-¿Voldemort?

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡Salinas!!!...bueno mientras crea q EL está haciendo otro complot en su contra...estallará de rabia y miedo...y podremos atacar y vencer

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta y llegó un chico con lentes muy agitado

-Disculpen... ¿alguien ah visto el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

-¿¿Salinas??

-¡¡No!! Voldemort

-¿¿Y tu quien eres??

-Yo soy Harry Potter

-No, no le hemos visto, te equivocaste de dimensión

-Rayos-dijo Harry y dicho esto salió corriendo


End file.
